Mother's Day Dragons
by Dragon's-Maidens
Summary: It's Mother's Day and Serenity and her dragon Glitter decide to do something special for her mother. ONE SHOT


Mother's Day Dragons 

A/N: Okies, I know that I was supposed to post Easter Dragons but I ran out of time and ideas for it. I'm sorry, so to make it up, I'm posting this and no it's not going to revolve around Joey and Niobe either, sorry. It's going to revolve around Serenity and her dragon Glitter. I hope that you like it. And I'm sorry that this is one day late.

Serenity stretched her arms as she woke up. "Morning already. What's even better is it's Mother's Day so I have to make sure that mom has the best day ever!" she said and threw off her covers as she jumped out of bed. Her dragon, Hyozanryu named Glitter, chirped in agreement. Serenity had told her that Mother's Day was important so she wanted to help Serenity and her mother in anyway possible.

Serenity quickly got dressed in her normal outfit, a pink shirt and a pair of blue jean shorts with socks to clean up the house. She picked up Glitter and set her on her shoulder. With a smile, Serenity left her room and started to gather up all of her cleaning supplies; air freshener, sponges, a bucket, rubber gloves and different types of soap. "Time to start cleaning!"

Serenity worked on the bathroom first, scrubbing down the tub and floors while Glitter worked on scrubbing the counters with a washcloth on her clawed feet. Being very careful, she had opened up the drawers under the counter and scooted all of the items that was on it inside the drawers. They had scrubbed the bathroom clean and began working on a different room.

One by one, all of the rooms were clean except for Serenity's mom's room. With a smile, Serenity went into the garden and tended to it, watering the sakura trees and roses her mother had planted. Glitter had picked the weeds out of the small garden of mint and threw them in the composer. Finally, Serenity rubbed her forehead and threw off the gloves. "Cleaning and tending to the garden is done, now it's time for the laundry and cooking," she said. She wanted to make sure that everything was done for her mother and since Joey wasn't there to help, she had to work really hard. Well, even though her brother wasn't there, she did have Glitter and that's all that mattered.

Grabbing a load of dirty towels, Serenity put them in the washing machine and poured in the detergent. She would have some time to do other things while the clothes were washing so, after looking at the clock, she grabbed her purse and left the house for half an hour. Looking at all of the carts on the side of the road, she looked for flowers to give her mother. Roses, daisies, tulips, jasmine, and daffodils, all of them looked pretty and had a wonderful fragrance but none of them really seemed like a good gift for her mother. Glitter had spotted something that was red and had a few spots of purple on it. She made an excited noise and looked at the flower with interest.

"Snap Dragon? Well, it seems like you like these types of flowers so tell you what, we'll get mom a bouquet of flowers for Mother's Day," she said and picked a few stalks from the cart. She had gotten roses, tulips, and the daises in it as well but still looked around for the perfect flower. A scent stood out from the others as Serenity looked through the blooms. "A Mothering Flower? This must be new," she said as she picked the flower for the bouquet. After paying for the flowers, Serenity raced home, causing Glitter to open her diamond wings, catching the air and chirping.

The clothes were done in the washer so Serenity set them in the dryer and waited. She had cooked her mother a wonderful breakfast of pancakes, eggs and bacon with a mug filled with French vinella coffee. She had set all of these and a vase with the bouquet on the tray and carried it to her mom's room.

"Mom? Are you awake?" Serenity asked, knocking on the door. Opening the door, she saw her mother, sitting up in bed watching her favorite film on the TV.

"Ah, Serenity. What's this?" she asked with a smile.

"Mom, Happy Mother's Day," she said and set the tray down next to her mother. "Glitter and I cleaned up the house and did the gardening as well as the laundry and dishes," she said with a proud smile on her face. "We also wanted to give you this." She held up the vase, showing her mother the bouquet.

"This is wonderful, thank you." She sniffed the bouquet and smiled. "Thank you for the wonderful day."

…

Serenity plopped down on her bed and looked at her ceiling. "What a long day but it was so worth it." She heard scuffling against the floor and felt the blanket she was lying on pull down on one side of the bed. "Glitter? What is it girl?" She looked over and saw Glitter pulling a flower up the bed. "Is this for me?" Serenity picked it up and then picked up her dragon.

Glitter nodded and nuzzled Serenity's arm. If she could speak in the human tongue, she would have said, "From one mother you were born and in this world am my mother and for that, I am grateful."

A/N: That might be a little OOC, I'm not really sure but anyways, if you are here in America, HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY. If not, then Happy Mother's Day anyways.


End file.
